Digital Destruction
by CresantShooter123
Summary: When the Digital World appears in the sky 6 brand new kids that don't know each other at all are chosen to be the new Digi Destined they must save both the Digital world and the Human world or else both could be destroyed. Based on Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers I don't own Digimon I just really love it. R&R please
1. Episode 1: Digi Destined

Episode 1

"Welcome to CNN News for a milatary warning" Andrew was young boy at, the age of 14 he had wild imagination from watching different tv shows and having little sister but what was about to be said on the news scared everyone "Everyone we do not know where this mysterious land inthe sky has come from but so far it has not been a threat, so go about your daily lives and don't worry about it" Andrew was wearing a purple un-ziped jacket over a cerulean top and brown, baggy jeans with black trainers his hair was blondeand spiked with strand in front of his face, hiseyes were beautiful lime green colour. He was staring out of his flat window at the sky "how can this be happening? First in Japan and now in England" he said hitting the window with his fist "Andwew can we pway game?" asked his little sister, he turned around " not now Lola I have to go out" he turned off the TV, grabbed his bag and ran out "well at least there is no school because of the sky" he thought.

Across the world over in America a young, abitious girl named Naomi lived in large house at the age of 14 she was very artistic with her bedroom walls being covered in landscape drawings. She had long hazelnut hair and pure blue eyes, she was wearing a blue dress with a red cardigan and leather belt over the top, she wore flat pink shoes aswell. Naomi, instead of worrying about the sky she painted it using different greens and blues "Naomi! be dear and go fetch some candy for yourself and your baby sister" her mother yelled, dropping her paintbrush Naomi grabbed her purse and set out to the small store around the block.

In another part of America. "Gabe wake up sleepy head, the news said the sky is safe for you to go out, didn't you want to meet Hugo at the park?" asked his mother soflty, the boy groaned and got up "yeah mom now can I take shower, in peace" his mother left the room and threw him towel. After his shower the 15 year old boy decided to wear black jeans, grey long-sleeved top and black work boots, his red hair was as messy as usual and his yellow eyes gleamed in the light of his room. Grabbing his rucksack he startedto walk to the park where his friend waited.

Over in the hot country of Australia, Lyra, an adventurous 14 year old girl was climbing trees and staring at the sky "now why is it that this strange world like thing is up there?" she said aloud. She was wearing purple vest top and green shorts with brown sandals on her feet, her grey eyes were covered by her hand as she watched her dad's dog dig in the beach sand across from her the ocational breeze blowing her chocolate brown hair over her face.

New York was a very busy place full of tourists and shopaholics. Marcus was out with his mom wearing a blue hoodie and purple jeans with brown sneakers to fit his small feet, his hair was black, neat and out of the way so he could see through his cerulean eyes. He was watching the news on his phone just to make sure it was safe for them to be outside with the sky messed up.

Jacqueline was hiding with her big brother from the sky, even being 16 she was still quite scared of new and different things, her brother being 20 was able to calm her down easily and convinced her, eventually, to go out into the garden with him "you know it's nice being back in France from the hot weather of Brazil" he said smiling, Jacqueline smiled back her red eyes trailing off to the sky and her long black hair flowing from the air to her waist, she was wearing nice blue jacket and silver leggings along with white trainers and crystal neckless.

Andrew ran down the road, when he arrived at the town centre it was almost empty "guess not everyone heard the news report" he thought group of kids were around and several adults exchanging conversation about the sky. A kid from the group looking about 18 walked over to him "you know anythin' bout the sky kid" he spat Andrew shook his head fearing the worst when black light shone over him and he was lifted off his feet look of shock filled everyone's faces as Andrew was lifted into the strange looking sky.

Walking out of the shop with small paper bag Naomi ran into her dad who was sent home from work early "oh hi dad!" she said happily "hi darling" he smiled and took the heavy looking bag off of his duaghter to free her hands and hug him "the news said the sky is safe so mom asked me to get some candy" sye said, almost at their house a green beam of light shone over Naomi and began to lift her up "NAOMI!" her dad yelled "dad!" she yelled back trying to grab his arm but before they could touch Naomi was pulled up into the crazy sky.

On his way to the park Gabe bumped into several people saying "sorry" each time until he bumped into member of a gang "hey watch where you're going!" Gabe didn't notice and kept walking "don't ignore me!" the boy violently turned Gabe around and was about to hit him when a bright red light shone over him and dragged him up, the gang member still having hold of him was electricuted and he dropped to the floor in pain, Gabe was very confused but couldn't do anything to stop himself being dragged up to the sky.

Lyra jumped down from the tree to join her dad, Lucy, his dog, ran over to her and licked her face, Lyra laughed and her father helped her up "hehe thanks dad" he smiled "no problem squirt" Lyra was allowed to hold onto Luncy's leash and keep her under controlas they walked down the beach but destiny probably has bad timing because at that moment magenta light lifted Lyra up into the sky fast enough for her not to hear her dad yell her.

Something began interfering with every electronic devise in Marcus' area including his phone, his mother offered to try and fix it for him, her being vice-manager in the electronic store nearby, he handed it over and no sooner than he did he was dragged up into the messed up sky by an orange beam to fast for him to hear anything.

"come on Jacqueline let me pick you up nothing bad's gonna happen" said he big brother, Jacqueline took step back "promise I won't drop you" "fine" she said and reluctantly let him pick her up, she covered her eyes "hey it's not like the sky's gonna swallow you" he jocked although he shouldn't havebecauseat that very moment a pale blue beam of light began to lift his little sister up into the sky "Takato!" she yelled "no!" he yelledbut not loud enough for her to hear "she's not ready to go there yet" he said defeatedly as Jacqueline disappeared into the sky.

Everyone awoke in different places with strange creatures in front of them and weird devices in their hands.

What has happened to these 6 children

Where are they and who are those creatures

Find out next time on Digital Destruction Episode 2


	2. Tamer Profiles

Tamer Profiles

1. Name: Andrew

Age: 14

Partener: Bearmon

D-Pod: Black

Crest: Creativity

This boy, despite his age can turn anything into anything with his creative mind, a box could be a car, cat could be a Tiger the options are endless for this creative boy.

2. Name: Lyra

Age: 14

Partner: Cubmon

D-Pod: Magenta

Crest: Adventure

This girl just can't stay away from adventure, she wants to swim in the sea, climb every tree even get lost in the woods if it means she'll get a rush of her adventurous spirit.

3. Name: Gabe

Age: 15

Partner: Impmon

D-Pod: Red

Crest: Trust

If you ask him to do anything you know he'll do it, he never wants to let anyone down so he is very trustable person and easy to make friends with.

4. Name: Naomi

Age: 14

Partner: Elecmon

D-Pod: Green

Crest: Imagination

Naomi can paint anything from real life landscapes to fantasy landscapes with her imagination its easy for her to paint anything even big dragon! she is one of the best artists her friends know.

5. Name: Marcus

Age: 15

Partner: Salamon

D-Pod: Orange

Crest: Determination

If this boy gets anything stuck in his head he won't stop until it is complete even if it means doing the most crazy and stupid things no one else would do, his friends say if you look up detemination in the dictionary you'll see his face.

6. Name: Jacqueline

Age: 16

Partner: Kotemon

D-Pod: Green

Crest: Bravery

Now I know what you're thinking 'Jacqueline Brave?' well under all that fear is strong hearted girl who will, eventually try everything you throw at her which makes her true Brave girl.


	3. Episode 2: A lot of Introductions

Episode 2

Andrew bolted right up off of the cold grass he layed on "ow...where am I?" he said rubbing his head, a calm, deep voice answered him "you're in the Digital World Andrew" he looked down to see a small black bear with white snout, it was wearing purple cap on backwards, a purple belt going diagonally across its chest and looping around its hands, on its cheeks were pinky,red marks like what soldiers use to show they mean buisness. Andrew jumped back in shock "w-who are you? and h-how do you know my name?" he also noticed his clothes had changed, he was now wearing pair of golden rimed goggles on his head, purple coat with fur collar and knee length, brown trousers. Suddenly small mechanical item began to glow it was black, rectangular shaped but had two spikes at the top, message popped up it said 'hello Andrew I am your D-Pod' then infomation on the bear showed up he read it aloud so the creature knew he was reading the right thing "Bearmon, Rookie level digimon, Vaccine type, Special attack Karate Fist" Bearmon smiled "that's me and I'm your partner" Andrew looked even more confused but before he could ask further questions he heard what sounded like a girls scream. The two ran for it and found a girl wearing a red frilled dress with belt around her waist, he also noticed she had D-Pod too but instead of black it was baby blue colour, the girl also had pair of white rimmed sunglasses on her head "what did she scream for?" Bearmon asked Andrew shrugged "maybe the fact of waking up in a strange place" he suggested "it's ok Jacqueline you're safe" said a digimon up to about the girls knees it had a squecky male voice much different to Bearmon's, Andrew lookd at his D-Pod "Kotemon, Rookie level digimon, Data type, Special attack Hothead" the small digimon was wearing kendo outfit, the helmet had drill like horns sticking out from it and yellow glowing eyes peered through the front, violet, lizard legs poked out of the bottom and a tail at the back it also seemed to be holding kendo stick in its left sleeve. Andrew and Bearmon slowly walked up to the girl and her digimon "uh.. hi!" he said he made them both jump and Kotemon was now in the girls arms "hey it's ok I'm human" Andrew said trying to calm them both down the girl set down her digimon and turned around "oh.. hi I'm Jacqueline I am 16 years old and this is Kotemon" she said calmly "hi sorry I scared you my name's Andrew I'm 14 years old and this is Bearmon" Jacqueline smiled and then she saw the D-Pod attatched to his jacket " so you got one too" she said and unclipped her own D-Pod from her belt "Kotemon says it's sign that we are the Digi-Destined or something" Andrew looked at Bearmon "that means am your partner and Kotemon is Jacqueline's" he said proudly "wonder if anyone else is here" Andrew thought.

Lyra woke up to soft, noble voice "hello?" it said, she opened her eyes and looked at the creature in front of her "hi there" she said softly before noticing it was a loin cub but weird one, it wore brown chain around its neck, it had small blade on its tale and it had light grey gloves on its two front paws. She stood up and brushed herself off noticing she had completely changed clothes now she had a blue vest top on with a white jacket over the too thatwas un-zipped, she also had some denim shorts on with leggings on underneath with black boots on her feet, around her shorts was lether belt that had small device on it. Whilst Lyra was inspecting herself the devise went off message came up 'Hello Lyra I am your D-Pod' then she held it up so it was over the lion cub "Cubmon, Rookie level digimon, Vaccine type, Special attack Shadow Claw" sheread aloud Cubmon waltzed up to her and jumped to her shoulder, he was suprisingly light and they decided to go for walk when they bumped into a young boy with another digimon on his shoulder "uh, hi sorry we didn't see you there" he said Lyra put out her hand for him to shake and he did "gooday mate my name's Lyra I'm 14 and this is Cubmon" "great to meet you I'm Marcus, 15 years old and this is Salamon" he said refering to the little dog-like digimon sat on his shoulder "hi" it said in a shy female voice "and I thought I was on my own in this world" Lyra said she quckly pulled out her Magenta D-Pod "Salamon, Rookie level digimon, Vaccine, Data type, Special attack Petty Punch" she read aloud Marcus' eyes widened as he pulled out his own orange D-Pod they both talked whilst their digimon talked Marcus was wearing flame hoodie and some blue skinny jeans where his D-Pod was clipped onto pocket, "maybe we should see if there is anyone else here besides us" he suggested, Lyra agreed and with their digimon went to look for others.

Jacqueline had heard someone talking in the woods near them and Andrew was traiking behind her and Kotemon trying not to lose them or Bearmon. after running half the way and walking the rest all 4 of them spotted a boy looking about 15 talking to small digimon that was dark purple, had a scary looking face on its white stomach and was wearing red bandana around its neck. Jacqueline pulled her D-Pod off of her belt and read the infomation aloud for the benefit of everyone "Impmon, Rookie level digimon, Virus type, Special attack Inferno Funnel" the boy heard them talking and turned around the four reluctantly walked forward as the Impmon was sat in the boys top pocket, he was wearing a violet jumper with two big top pockets, one where Impmon sat and pair of turquoise jeans " hi, the name's Gabe I am 15 and this is Impmon also by the fact you have digimon I'd assume you have one of these" he said holding up a red D-Pod the two nodded, Kotemon and Bearmon stood in front of them as they each showed Gabe their D-Pods "hello I'm Jacqueline I'm 16 and this is Kotemon" They shook hands and Andrew stepped forward "I'm Andrew, 14 and this is Bearmon" Gabe smiled "great now that we know each other I think it's best to tell you that three other kids are around here somewhere my D-Pod caught their signals" Jacqueline clapped and Andrew just looked little shocked "we should go find them then" Jacqueline smiled as they walked towards the closest signal.

Marcus' D-Pod made strange noise when an arrow pointed them in a random direction just because nothing else was making sense at the moment the two kids and their digimon followed the signal when they came to clearing by cliff, there they saw girl about Lyra's age sitting with another digimon it was red with blue stripes and had the body like small dog and a spiked up tail kind of like peacock "Elecmon, Rookie level digimon, Data type, Special attack Super Thunder Strike" Marcus said the girl was wearing a red vest top and a yellow floral skirt around her waist was a bag and on the bag was a green D-Pod her digimon had soft, mothering female voice "you're not alone Naomi now I'm with you" the girl jumped when she heard russling coming from the bushes. Marcus and Salamon, Lyra and Cubmon came out and walked up to the girl "hi I'm Lyra, 14 and this is Cubmon" Naomi smiled "I'm Naomi and this is Elecmon, am 14 too" Marcus shook her hand "Marcus, 15 and this is Salamon" after introductions they heard something coming from the bushes, Elecmon, Cubmon and Salamon became on alert and started grownling, tensing up on the ground beneath them, although they loosened up when the three digimon popped out along with 3 humans "oh my god really introductions again" Lyra complained Impmon jumped back into his pocket and Cubmon and Salamon jumped on their tamers' shoulders "I'm Lyra this is Cubmon, 14 by the way", "Naomi, 14 this is Elecmon" "Marcus, 15 and Salamon" they shook hands with the other three kids "Andrew, 14 and this is Bearmon" "I'm Jacqueline,16 and meet Kotemon" "Gabe, 15, Impmon" and with all introductions out of the way actual conversations sprung up until loud cry screemed from the trees

What was that Mysterious cry

Will our heroes survive what ever made it

Find out next time on Digital Destruction Episode 3


	4. Episode 3: Digivolution and Tags

Episode 3

The cry came from none other than Mekanorimon, Naomi pulled the D-Pod off of her bag and read the bio aloud "Mekanorimon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Twin Beam" all digimon stood on alert

"Twin Beam!" two wild beamsflew from Mekanorimon's chest luckily Cubmon acted quickly picking up Salamon and moving her out of the way Bearmon ran forward "Karate Fist" Bearmon hit Mekanorimon and knocked him back giving the others chance to attack

"Shadow Claw" Cubmons gloves glowed dark purple and when he sliced the Mekanorimon he left black marks on his armour

"Bada Boom" Impmon made 6 small fireballs fly from his fingers

"Hothead" Kotemon rammed his flaming mask into the digimons legs

before Salamon or Elecmon could attack Mekanorimon began to glow

"Mekanorimon digivolve to...Megadramon"

"Megadramon, Ultimate level!, Virus type, Special attack Ultimate Slicer" Gabe said "oh great now we'll at least need champion level digimon to beat this guy" Lyra said, Andrew stepped forward "come on Bearmon I know you can beat him" Bearmon jumped infront of Megadramon "Karate Fist" unfortunatly Megadramon was now faster than him and grabbed Bearmon in one of his large hands "haha now you cannot beat me hahaha" Andrew ran to save his partner "Bearmon beleive in you! Digivolve!" he yelled and Bearmon began to glow

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon"

Andrew's face glowed with happiness as he saw his digimon now champion level "Grizzlymon, Champion level digimon, Vaccine type, Special attack Maul Attack" Grizzlymon bit his way out of Megadramon's hand and landed swiftly on the ground he was a dark purple colour and looked like a giant bear, cresant moon mark was on his head and he wore red, spked shoulder pads and gloves his voice was deep and sounded almost like he was growling with every word he said " all right Andrew let's get em'" Andrew nodded and climbed onto Grizzlymon's back "Maul Attack" Megadramon was knocked into tree "Petty Punch" Salamon finally had chance to attack and did well Elecmon rushed forward "Super Thunder Strike" lots of ligtning bolts flew from his tail and hit Megadramon. Grizzlymon finished him off with another Maul Attack and absorbed his data after de-digivolving Andrew gave him a big hug "you did great Bearmon" everyone decided to sit down by tbe cliff side but when hord of Tyranamon came by unnoticed they all tumbled for what seemed like for ever until everyone was caught by some other digimon "its good thing we were passing through" said pair of Unimon and pair of Pegasusmon "Unimon, Champion level digimon, Vaccine type, Special attack Ariel Gallop" Lyra said "Pegasusmon, Armour level, Vaccine type, Special attack Star Shower" Naomi said afterwards "thanks guys we could've been gonners if it weren't for you" Andrew said "Unimon do you think these are the children?" Pegasusmon asked "that depends on if they have the D-Pods or not" Unimon said upon hearing that the kids grabbed their D-Pods and showed them too the two mythical digimon they both gasped "Black, Magenta, Orange, Green, Baby Blue and Red they are the right colours" Unimon stated, Pegasusmon stepped forward "here children these are tags and you must find the crest that belongs to you" he gave each child a tag conected to a chain each one maching the colour of their D-Pods they put them over their necks to keepnthem safe until the crests were found. After being put back onto the ground by Pegasusmon and Unimon the tamers began to forge a plan on how they were going to survive in the Digital World, Andrew then began asking everyone where they were from "so Lyra can tell by your accent you are Australian, where in Australia do you live?" Lyra gave Cubmon treat and looked up at Andrew "I live in Sydney, right by the beach to be precise, where in England do you live" Andrew blushed little " oh is my accent that noticeable, I live in reletivly big town called Loughborough" he turned to the three from America "which states do you each live in by the way you say stuff I'd say you're American" Naomi sat with Elecmon on her lap "I'm from Chicago" Impmon tapped Gabe who had drifyed into daydream "oh, I'm from Washington DC" "I live int he crouded city of New York " Marcus said stroking Salamon who had curled up in a ball and fallen asleep "where abouts in the world do you live Jacqueline?" Lyra asked "well I am from France so I speak very fluently but I have an American friend who lives next door so I learned yow to speak English" Kotemon had fallen asleep back to back with Bearmon "it is getting dark, maybe we should get some sleep" Cubmon suggested Lyra agreed and they both drifted off, Cubmon cuddling with Lyra Andrew and Jacqueline went to sleep with their digimon and Naomi, Elecmon, Gabe, Impmon and Marcus fell asleep against the cliff side

What will happen to our heroes next?

Will the other digimon digivolve like Bearmon?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction episode 4


	5. Episode 4: Blue Flame

A/N I have changed my layout for writing this as advised by MysteryAgain I hope it's easier to read and I am going to try and improve my spelling and grammar so I'd like to hear your guys' thoughts on if this is easier to read or not so thanks MysteryAgain for the advise :)

Episode 4

Naomi woke up first but Elecmon was gone, she decided to go and look for her energetic digimon

"Now where could you be?" she said to herself

"come here you stupid fish" complained familiar female voice

Naomi looked over in the direction of the complaint to see that Elecmon was trying to fish

"what are you doing?" she asked laughing little

"I'm trying to catch a fish"

Naomi knelt down next to her digimon and gave her big hug and decided to help her fish

"hey look I caught one!" she exclaimed

Elecmon was still having trouble until she got an idea and her face lit up

"Super Thunder Strike"

She was proud to reaveal whole hord of fish, Naomi clapped for her very proud digimon

"do you think we should go back?" Elecmon asked

Naomi nodded and with at least two baskets worth of fish went back to where everyone was sleeping except Andrew and Bearmon

"morning I didn't think anyone was up but us" he said

"we caught fish for breakfast" Elecmon smiled carrying large pile on her back

Bearmon stood up "let me give you a hand with that"

He picked up half the pile so that Elecmon wasn't being weighed down too much, Andrew did the same for Naomi

"thanks" they both said

All four of them put the piles of fish on a nearby rock

"and how exactly are we going to carry this?" Naomi asked

Andrew pointed to his backpack "we can store it in there besides my mum puts this freeze thing in there to keep my lunch cold on school days"

" isn't stuff in there?" Elecmon asked

"Andrew says nothing useful" Bearmon answered

After waiting for not to long Lyra woke up to the smell of cooking fish

"that smells great" she said

Naomi smiled "thanks and we have more for the journey to wherever it is we're going"

Cubmon walked over to Elecmon "morning!"

Elecmon smiled "you hungry?"

"heck yeah!"

the two digimon laughed and talked to pass the time before breakfast

by the time everyone else got up the fire was out and the fish was on something Andrew found

"breakfast is served!" he exclaimed and handed each kid and their digimon fish

Despite his size, Imomon finished first along with Gabe

Naomi was lying on her stomach and was facing Elecmon

"I wonder what it'll be like when you digivolve"

Elecmon grinned "hopfully something strong so I can protect everyone" she the stood on her hind legs and punched the air in front of her

"I wanna know what crest you're gonna get Naomi, there are dozens out there but only one fits you"

Naomi giggled "probably something along the lines of artistic or something like that"

"Kotemon? what can you digivolve into?" Jacqueline asked

Kotemon put his sleeve under his chin and thought "well I have many different lines of digivolution but I'll bet I will be the bravest one"

Jacqueline that looked at the floor "not with me as tamer"

"now don't say that you're the oldest here, now you have to respect yourself for who you are" Kotemon said

Jacqueline smiled and looked up from where they were falling "we're awefully far down, aren't we"

"we'll find a way up" Kotemon said sitting on her lap

"I knew I had seen you somewhere Salamon" Marcus exclaimed

"what are you talking about?" she asked in her child-like voice

"I had weird dream the day before we came here, I saw you Salamon, ready for battle"

Salamon smiled "so that's why you didn't freak out when you saw me"

"I guess so"

Andrew stood up and stopped all conversations "all right guys according to Bearmon, the last time humans came here they defeated some evil lord thing so we must be here for some reason and I want to find out what that is"

Lyra stood up with Cubmon on her shoulder "and how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Bearmon pointed to a large mountain " that is the highest mountain in tue Digital World if we go there we can find a digimon called Sakkuyamon, a wise enchantress that can tell you why you're here"

"ok, I admit that's a pretty good plan so...lets go"

Impmon jumped into his tamers pocket, Salamon and Cubmon were on their tamers' shoulders and Kotemon, Bearmon and Elecmon walked close by their tamers

"first things first" Naomi began "we need to get back up to where we came but...none of us can fly, so anybody know an alternative path"

Impmon raised his hand "I know, there should be a staircase over in that direction" he paused and pointed in the direction they were headed in "it won't put us exactly where we were but it'll be close enough"

They began to head towards the stairs when Elecmon tensed up as did the other digimon

"what is it girl?" Naomi asked

"there's a digimon nearby" Elecmon growled

Cubmon, Salamon and Impmon stood on the ground with Elecmon, Bearmon and Kotemon

Lyra pulled out her D-Pod preparing to read out the infomation

the digimon faced the ocean just as large serpent like creature flew out

"Seadramon, Champion level, Data type, Special attack Ice Blast"

"hey Bearmon do you think you could do that digivolving thing again?" Andrew asked

Bearmon nodded "but only if you give me the power to"

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon"

The purple bear stood in front of the sea-serpent "Maul Attack!"

unfortunately Seadramon was much quicker than Grizzlymon

"Ice Blast"

the frozen Grizzlymon spireled to the ground crashing with a big thud

"Shadow Claw" Cubmon ran up with glowing gloves and managed to land hit

"Cubmon get back here!" Lyra cried

she was too slow in saying that and Cubmon was sent flying back, being hit by Seadramon's tail, luckily Lyra caught him before he could take serious damage

"Super Thunder Strike"

Elecmon attacked from a far avoiding Seadramon's attacks

"Bada Boom!"

Seadramon laughed "didn't you know fire doesn't affect water!"

" Water Breath"

"Kotemon don't attack you hit with fire!" Jacqueline yelled

Kotemon listened to his tamer knowing he would do nothing but get hurt

"sorry buddy, I just don't want you getting hurt"

" I know"

"Elecmon electricity harms water attack seadramon again!" Naomi realised this was the only thing she could do with Grizzlymon out cold, Kotemon not being able to hurt that thing, Cubmon and Impmon were down and Salamon was trying her hardest to hurt Seadramon but he wasn't feeling anything

"I know you can do it Elecmon!" she yelled

her D-Pod began to glow along with Elecmon

"Elecmon digivolve to...BlackGarurumon"

" BlackGarurumon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Howling Blaster" Marcus said

Naomi jumped into the air "all right! you digivolved!"

BlackGarurumon smiled, her voice was deeper than before but still sounded femenin "let's show this creep who's boss"

compared to normal Garurumon who had white fur and blue stripes, BlackGarurumon had black fur and white stripes

" Howling Blaster"

the giant dog fired scorching blue flame from its mouth

this actually hurt Seadramon "but...how?! it's fire!" he yelled

"it's not just fire but it has a mix of my ice and elecricity in it aswell" Garurumon smirked

"Howling Blaster"

she finished Seadramon off and absorbed his data

Grizzlymon de-digivolved back into Bearmon after being thawed out by BlackGarurumon who then, aswell de-digivolved and gave Naomi a big hug

"we did it!" they exclaimed

Will the other digimon digivolve soon?

What purpose do the chikdren have intye digital world?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction Episode 5


	6. Episode 5: Two Cats

"Great job Naomi!" Lyra exclaimed

Naomi smiled the biggest smile she could, Elecmon did as well, they were both so happy

"This is useful, we are two times as protected now that we have two champion level digimon" Andrew stated

Marcus let Salamon play with Cubmon whilst he looked for any kind of food they could take with them

"What kind of digimon are you going to digivolve into Cubmon?" Salamon asked

Cubmon thought for a moment "huh? I guess I don't know, what about you?"

"Well according to Marcus' D-Pod I can digivolve into a type of Gatomon or Mikemon"

"Cool"

Lyra was looking over at the ocean, she sighed

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, appearing out of nowhere

"Oh nothing, I just miss my dad"

"I know how you feel I miss my mom"

Gabe was following Impmon to the stairs he mentioned earlier

"Are you sure those stairs exsist?" He asked

"Of course I'm sure" Impmon answered

Once he spotted the stairs, Gabe called the others

"Guys we found the way up!"

Lyra picked up Cubmon and Salamon hopped onto Marcus' shouder

"This is going to be a long adventure" Marcus sighed

"Well I like adventure, this is about the most interresting thing I've done since last year" Lyra laughed

After everyone walked up the stairs, they found themselves in the middle of the forest

"Marcus! This is where we met!" Lyra exclaimed

Marcus gasped "you're right, we know our way around here"

"Well then you two are the leaders, for now" Andrew decided

Noami, Gabe and Jacqueline all agreed to follow Lyra and Marcus

"Uh..." Lyra looked around "this way" she walked forward

Marcus knowing where she was leading them, remembering what they had past on the way to meeting Naomi

Salamon was having trouble holding on so Marcus held her in his arms, like Lyra with Cubmon

Kotemon was slowly following behind Jacqueline, he heard something in the bushes

"Hot Head"

He lunged forward only to be met by solit metal

"Kotemon are you ok?" Jacqueline asked, helping him up

"Lightning Blade" a blade fired in front of the two and they were sent flying back, only to be caught by Gabe

The digimon from the bushes appeared

"Andromon, Ultimate level, Vaccine, Data type, Special attack Lightning Blade" Andrew read

"Bearmon" he said

"Elecmon" Naomi added

"Digivolve" they said at the same time

All of a sudden, something glowing appeared in front of the two, holding out their hands they descovered they were modify cards, along with a digivolution card

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

They both sliced the cards through their D-Pods and their digimon glowed

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon"

"Elecmon digivolve to...BlackGarurumon"

"No way! Modify cards!" Gabe exclaimed

"Maul Attack"

"Howling Blaster"

Andromon held up his arm

"Lightning Blade"

The blade sliced through both attacks and stopped them

"Shadow Claw"

"Petty Punch"

"Cubmon, Salamon no!" Marcus and Lyra yelled

"Lightning Blade"

Salamon was fast enough to avoid the upcoming attack but Cubmon was knocked back harshly and he slammed into a tree

"Cubmon!"

Lyra went to help her poor, ingured digimon

"Salamon! Watch yourself" Marcus yelled

"Right!" She replied

As she was looking away, Salamon was slammed into the ground and kicked back

Marcus ran forward and helped her up

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you're OK" he said, tears filling his eyes

Cubmon was badly damaged

"Cubmon you shouldn't do that!" Lyra yelled at him

"I'm sorry"

"You can't be doing dangerous things like that, I know I like adventure but I make sure I take care of myself, you should too. I don't know what I'd do without you"

Cubmon slowly started to glow

"Salamon pay attention next time" Marcus said, with a crying laugh

Salamon smiled and began to glow

"Cubmon digivolve to...Sionmon"

Salamon digivolve to...BlackGatomon"

Soinmon stood tall and proud, looking like a lion only with metal paws, a flaming mane and a spiked tail

"Sionmon, Champion level, Data type, Special attack Metal Punch"

BlackGatomon was jujustlike aWregularr Gatomon only she was black, with purple gloves and striped tail

"BlackGatomon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Lightning Paw"

Will Sionmon and BlackGatomon be able to defeat Andromon?

Where are Lyra and Marcus leading everyone else?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction episode 6


	7. Episode 6: Temple of Bravery

Lyra stood in awe as her once rookie level Digimon stood before her as a champion level

"No way" she said

Sionmon's voice was deep and noble

"So Gatomon you ready to fight?"

BlackGatomon smiled "heck yeah!"

They lunged forward

"Lightning Paw"

"Metal Punch"

The two digimon dented Andromon's armour, Bearmon and BlackGarurumon felt this was the perfect time to attack. Sionmon and Gatomon lept out of the way to clear a clean path for their attacks

"Howling Blaster"

"Maul Attack"

Andromon became a digiegg, his data being absorbed by the four digimon

"Well that was much easier with four champion levels" Marcus sighed

"No kidding" Naomi laughed

The digimon de-digivolved and ran to their tamer

"We did it Lyra!" Cubmon exclaimed

"Us too!" Salamon yelled

"Woo!" The two tamers screamed

A glow came in front of them both and they gained Modify cards and Digivolution cards too

"Yay! We get Modify cards too" Marcus exclaimed

"Now back to where we were heading" Lyra said, being calm

"Which is where?" Gabe asked, sitting with Jacqueline

They both felf quite left out because their digimon hadn't digivolved yet, they feared that they never would

"You'll see" Marcus smiled

"I swear thise two should date" Jacqueline whispered making Gabe laugh

"You're right!" He laughed even more but called as they began walking again

"No but seriously I would like to know where we're going so that I know you two aren't crazy"

"Awww but that would spoil the surprise" Lyra stuck her tongue out

After lots of walking Lyra stood in front of a set of stone stairs leading to a beautiful temple

"Well, here we are"

"Ok, soooo shall we head up?" Andrew asked

"Obviously! Yeesh what kind of question is that" Lyra muttered the last part so as not to be heard

They carefully walked up the checked staircase, avoiding any holes or potential breaks. Jacqueline almost fell through one hole but Kotemon and Gabe helped her up, she watched her footing after that. Once they reached the temple it had the insignia of Bravery on it, the courage and light crests being merged together to form it.

"Cool!" Naomi wailed

"The Temple of Bravery" Marcus read the dusty writing carefully

Andrew read what was underneath it "the holder of the Crest of Bravery speak to enter"

They all looked around

"None of us hold the Crest of Bravery though" Jacqueline stated

Suddenly rumbling could be felt beneath their feet as the large stone door glowed

"B-but I don't have the Crest of Bravery"

The glowing door shrunk and Jacquelines tag floated, allowing the Crest of Bravery to slide in and leave the doorway open

"Your Crest!" Gabe exclaimed

"W-wha!?" Jacqueline stuttered, looking at Kotemon for an explanation

"I told you, you were brave" he smirked

Upon entering the temple a faint sound of footsteps could be heared from a dark corridor to the left of them. Kotemon held out his kendo sword ready to fight,

"What's wrong?" Jacqueline asked

"I sense a digimon" he growled

The footsteps became louder and the other digimon became ready to fight but Kotemon took a step forward

"No..." He said

"What!" They all yelled

"This is my fight, I'll be fine, you go and find somewhere for us to stay after we've fought this battle" Kotemon looked at Jacqueline who was scared but nodded for the others to go

"But you could get hurt!" Andrew tried to argue but Lyra pukked him away

The footsteps became even louder

"If he wants to fight then he can Andrew" she said

He finally agreed and they went down the corridor to the right of them, leaving Jacqueline and Kotemon alone

A figure appeared from the shadows

"Meteormon, Ultimate level, Data type, Special attack Galactic Flare"

Kotemon was ready to fight "be brave like your Crest Jacqueline"

"I don't know if I can, but, you have to be carefull and make sure that we give the others time!"

Kotemon glowed along with Jacqueline's D-Pod

"Kotemon digivolve to...Musyamon"

Jacqueline gasped "Musyamon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Shogun Sword"

The ninja stood towering over both Jacqueline and the Meteormon, wearing red armour and holding a sharp digisteel sword

"Galactic Flare"

Musyamon picked up Jacqueline and jumped away, putting her out of harms way

"Shogun Sword"

Instead of defeating the Meteormon, the digimon just...ran away?

"Well...that was easy? I guess" Jacqueline laughed

A set of Modify cards glowed in front of her and landed in her hand, she put them away and ran to her digimon, giving him a hug as he de-digivolved. But, now they were separated from their friends and they were going to have to find them again

Will Jacqueline find he friends?

Will the others find thier Crests?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction


	8. Episode 7: Seriously! Too Much Running!

"Where could they be?!" Jacqueline was becoming frustrated

She went in the direction she saw them go

"I'm sure we'll find them" Kotemon said reassuringly

They walked past lots of ancient digi-symbols that they couldn't understand, there were cracks on the walls and floor

"This place can't be that big...right?" Jacqueline said, very unsure

Kotemon shrugged, they could both hear voices coming from underneath them

"There must be another floor to this place" Kotemon stated

They kept walking until the floor cracked beneath them, causing both to fall, not too far

When they landed Jacqueline looked around, Kotemon was with her but she saw another figure. Before she could say anything, Lyra crawled out of the shadows with Cubmon by her side, her finger was at her lips telling them both to be quiet, then she pointed to the right of them, crouched down behind a couple of rocks, the four of them saw Meteormon conversing with a mysterious shadow

"you were supposed to prevent the last two digimon from digivolving!" Yelled the shadow, his voice was deep and evil like

"I-I'm sorry m-master, I'll do better when stopping them using and finding they're crests" stuttered Meteormon

"That's not good enough!" The shadow shot a red beam and completely destroyed Meteormon and his digiegg

"I must find stronger minions to do my bidding until I have gained full power, Wizardmon! Where's the list?" He ordered and a Wizardmon walked out and handed him a scroll

"Wizardmon, Champion level, Data type, Special attack Electro Squall" Lyra whispered again

She motioned to Jacqueline to follow her and she did, the crawled through a hole in the wall and were then in another room, they both stood up and could finally speak

"Where's everyone else?" Jacqueline asked

"Well when we were looking around for somewhere safe to stay, a bunch of Numemon came out of no-where, we all ran in different directions, from what I saw, Marcus ran through a doorway on his own, Naomi and Andrew went down the opposite corridor to me and Gabe ran up some stairs, when I was running down the corridor we fell down a hole and have been listening to that shadowy figure speaking for at least twenty minutes" Lyra explained

"Is there any way we can get back up?"

Cubmon stepped up "there is a way, I've been scouting but we'd be swarmed by guards"

"I hope Gabe will be OK, his Digimon can't digivolve, at least you're with me~" Lyra was cut off by Kotemon

"Actually, I can digivolve"

"Oh. OK, great job"

"Follow me, we will have to fight so be prepared" Cubmon started crawling back through the hole they came from

The shadowy figure wasn't there anymore and the room was completely empty, the girls were able to stand. When the got to the door, voices could be heard

"We better be getting paid for this" complained one

"Bakemon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Evil Charm" Jacqueline whispered

"Ready?" Lyra asked

The two Digimon nodded and the girls pulled out the digivolution card

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate"

"Cubmon digivolve to...Sionmon"

"Kotemon digivolve to...Musyamon"

The door was smashed open and a couple Numemon ran in fear, the Bakemon stood, guarding their post

"Past them is a set of stairs" Sionmon explained

"You take one, I take the other?" Musyamon suggested

Sionmon smirked and nodded

"Shogun Sword"

"Metal Punch"

The Bakemon fled but called for reinforcements, Lyra quickly hopped onto Sionmon's back and Jacqueline was lifted onto Musyamon's shoulder. They ran for the stairs, being followed by many Bakemon, Numemon and many other digimon working for that shadow

"Move faster please! They're gaining on us!" Lyra yelled

Sionmon turned up speed and Musyamon just used ninja skill to practically teleport to the stairs. They quickly rushed up and ran down a corridor

"This is worse than being chased by a poison spider! And I should know" Lyra gasped

"I agree we have to lose them or fight them" Sionmon suggested

"We're out numbered!" Jacqueline stated

"Death Hand"

The girls turned to see all of the reinforcements laying on the ground, a digimon came from behind them

"Devimon, Champion level, Virus type, Special attack Touch of Evil" Jacqueline said

Before they ran, Gabe stepped out from behind Devimon, he de-digivolved back into Impmon and thengirls breathed a sigh of relief

"When did you digivolve?" Musyamon asked

Impmon smiled "weeeeellll"

FLASHBACK

"Oh great we're in the middle of a temple on our own" Gabe complained

"Don't worry buddy we'll find the others" Impmon said reassuringly

As they kept walking, footsteps were heard from behind them, they turned to see one group of Numemon that must've followed him

"Uh...Impmon, we should run!" Gabe turned and ran as fast as he could

"Nume-Sludge"

Impmon jumped out of his place in Gabe's pocket

"Bada Boom!" He shot a few fire balls

"Impmon move!" Gabe yelled

Then his D-Pod glowed along with Impmon and a pack of modify cards landed in his hand

"Impmon digivolve to...Devimon"

"Woah!" Gabe gasped

"Touch of Evil" Devimon touched two of the Numemon and they began attacking the others

He began flying in a random directon with Gabe quickly following

UH...NOT FLASHBACK

"And that's when we found you" Gabe finished explaining

"Well now the rest of us have to find our crests like Jacqueline" Lyra stated

"Go! Go! Go! Gatomon! We need the others for this! We're outnumbered here!" Yelled a familiar voice

"Lightning Paw"

"Didn't I tell you to go!"

From out of the shadows, Marcus and BlackGatomon came running with a gigantic pile of Numemon running after them

"Go Cubmon! Help BlackGatomon" Lyra said

Cubmon nodded and ran next to his friend, Impmon and Kotemon did the same

"Lightning Paw"

"Shadow Claw"

"Hot Head"

"Bada Boom"

One by one the Numemon either fled or turned into data

BlackGatomon de-digivolved back into Salamon and sat next to Marcus

"You guys ok?" Jacqueline asked

"Fine, just. Out. Of. Breath" Marcus said between breaths

"Oh by the way, Naomi and Andrew are coming this way, I saw them whikst running from the Numemon, they seem fine although I did lose quite a few when they sptted both of them"

"Thanks for dumping half your enimies on us Marcus!" Andrew yelled sarcastically

"And thers they are"

"They may be small but when there are a lot of them they are tiring" Elecmon complained

"Well at least we can leave now, we've spent all night wandering around this temple. One good thing came out of this, Jacqueline got her crest" Naomi said, when they finally got to the rest of the group

Lyra whispered into Jacqueline's ear "and the fact that we sort of know who we're up against"

Jacqueline nodded subtly "well we know he's a big scary shadow" she whispered back

Who was that shadowy figure?

Where are the kids heading next?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction


	9. Episode 8: The Phone Call

A/N I'm back! Sorry I went missing for a few days I got lazy and couldn't be bothered to write but here is a chapter for you amazing readers R&R please!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Paul Smith, Naomi's father, was anxiously watching the morning TV to hear any news on his missing daughter

"It has been a week since a special insident, six young teenagers went missing all at the same time witnesses have said beams of light raised them up into the sky but the police say they may just be delusional but other police forces around the world have been hopefully searching for the six missing teenagers" said the reporter

"Six!?" Paul exclaimed, he only knew of his daughter going missing not five other kids

"If you see any of the children please call your local police, their names are: Naomi Smith, Andrew Watson, Lyra Brooks, Gabe Taylor, Marcus Reed and Jacqueline Matsuki" with each name a picture appeared on screen

"The children will most likely be in their own country so anyone from these countries please look out for them: England, America, France and Australia. That ends the morning report, stay on the look out"

Paul turned the TV off and grabbed his coat

"Where are you going dear?" Asked his wife

"I'm going to look for our little girl" he answered

Julia, his wife, was worried as well but she trusted her daughter to be a brave and responsible young adult. Before she could stop him, Paul was out the door

"I'm going to try calling her" he thought

Pulling out his phone he scrolled down the contacts and immediately called Naomi

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been a week since the group had landed in the digital world, since then they met their Digimon partners, fought some evil Digimon, had their Digimon digivolve, Jacqueline found her Crest, she and Lyra know about an ominous shadow and they fought some more digimon. They had found a comfortable clearing to sleep in and they were all snoozing away

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Naomi jolted up from her long sleep and took her phone from her pocket

"This place has phone signal?" She whispered

"Hello?" She answered

"Naomi! Oh thank god you answered" replied Paul

"Dad!?" She exclaimed, waking up everyone else

"What's up Naomi?" Andrew asked, stretching

"My dad's on the phone!"

Everyone gasped

"Naomi? Who's that with you?"

"Sorry dad these are just some friends I met"

"Friends? Do you mean the other five missing teens? But how!? You all live so far away from each other"

"Uh...about that, we're not exactly on Earth anymore"

"What?!"

"Yeah...you know when I was pulled into the sky, I came to the Digital World which, by the way, is the land in the sky and I don't think we can get back until we fix that"

"Naomi what am I supposed to tell people when they ask me if I called you? 'Yeah and she said she was with the other missing kids in the Digital World' do you know how crazy that makes me sound"

"Listen dad maybe you could tell the authorities and see if anything like this has happened before because these digimon seen to know a lot about humans"

"Did you say digimon?"

"Yeah..."

"Japan!"

"What?"

"This has happened in Japan lots of times, the last time it happened was eight years ago when three young kids merged with these digimon to defeat a big pink blob that would consume the whole world, I just thought it was a movie. But when I was younger the first digimon attack ever happened in Japan caused by someone calked Myotismon, then I remember watching something on my computer involving Omnimon and Diaboramon is what I think it was called"

"So it has happened before meaning we could go home!"

"Honey...'m...ing...you"

The phone went to a long beeping noise until Naomi hung up

"Yeesh I never thought all that happened, poor Japan but where are we gonna end up if we get back? We all live across the world and we might just end up in Japan like those other kids" Andrew stated

"I dunno but we have to keep moving before Shellmon comes back" Lyra said

They all got up, digimon and human together, prepared for whatever evil threat is stopping them from getting home

Where will the children end up when the get home?

Who is stopping them from getting home?

Find out next time on Digital Destruction


End file.
